The Apocolypse
by Slaughter3211
Summary: A viruse of unknown origin has stripped the world of most life, anything that survived has adapted to the new harsh terrain. Join Sarah and Roman as they struggle to survive. Can they make it? What caused this devestation? And can these new men, Seth and Dean, be trusted? OCxShield defenitly a harem story.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N This is a new one, it's my same OC Sarah and the Shield but it's very Alternate Universe. .**

This world has existed for so long, it was normal now, living day-to-day with her. She had been given to him at the start of all this, she was just nine years old he had been nineteen. It was the day after he came back from basic training, he had grown up with her, he loved her so much and he had been so happy to see her. But instead of a happy reunion there was only chaos, her parents -dieing- begged him to look after her. He of course accepted and the next morning they left for safer lands.

She doesn't remember much from the time before, just memories of him, none about her parents. She'll ademently say she only ever cared about him, that's why she only remembered him. He figures it's her way of coping, his own was none better. He had a nasty habit when it came to meeting newcomers on the trail. She never saw it but she probably figured it out, he felt horrible after, but the thought of her in danger drove him over the edge.

She only smiled when he came back from a 'hunt' a fire ready, his knives all cleaned and organized. Her eyes glinting in the dark, large and brown. And she would release her dark hair from it's braid and lay her head on his tatooed arm.

He remembered how afraid he was at first, and how fearless she still was. He was fearful of so many things; Sarah dieing, him dieing, no food, even the thought of the young girl maturing rendered him depressed. The first few years they encountered a great many desperate people, unprepared, untrained and afraid. After the fifth year sightings of other human life was scarce, maybe 3 encounters a month if even.

She would often comment on how grey the world seemed now, the virus stripping things not just of life but of pigmentation, too. He said it was her mind was fucking with her, she was seventeen now, eight years of this apocalypse and she was still sarcasstic and snarky. But he had began to grow leary of her, the mind of a teenager, no matter the situation, was still hormonal.

The brunette would often stare at him, eyes half lidded, trying to entice him. When she pressed against him at night he knew it wasn't from the cold. And oh God she felt wonderful, but he resisted still, his mission was to protect her. He promised her parents, his surrougates, the only family he had ever known. And she was his responsibility.

"Ever wondered if you boil water and salt with a rock if you'll get like rock soup or something?" She mused as they star gazed.

"You already tried that." He sighed. "It didn't work."

"Hmm." She hummed. "Maybe if I use olive oil or paprika or something."

"Have fun with that." He closed his eyes, wanting silence so he can rest.

"Come on, Roman!" She cried, moving to lay over him. "Indulge me." She whispered the last part, taughting him.

The large man was gonna respond when his head shot up, as did Sarah's. There was someone out there. The loud twigg snap, followed by a low curse. These guys were idiots, no not idiots, idiots didn't survive this long. Who ever was out there wanted them to hear them, hoping for pity maybe. Roman had none.

"Hey calm down." A voice rang out, a man walked out, he was tan with half of his hair blonde. Oh Hell no, Roman thought, A man was not gonna come up here and expect something from Sarah. "We just wanna trade supplies."

"She's not for sale." Roman said dismissively, his hand finding the knife, Sarah was already on her feet ready to fight.

"What?" It was a new voice, this man was pale with wild auburn hair. "No man! We just want some leather, we'll give you some bandages for them."

"Leave." Roman growled he was on his feet now advancing, an arm wrapped around his middle.

"Wait!" Sarah said. "We need bandages, and we know where to get some leather real quick."

"We could still get bandages if we do this my way." He growled lowly, the two strangers didn't back down.

Sarah didn't respond right away, but Roman could see the look in her eyes, she was eyeing this two mystery men. Sizing them up, both were extremely attractive and muscular, perfect mating options.

"What are you're names?" She asked them, voice almost coy.

"I'm Dean and that's Seth." The man with blue eyes and pale skin said. "Are we willing to discuss a trade?"

"Yes." Roman glared at her, but he didn't want to start a fight so close to their camp fire, she could get hurt.

"Fine." He snorted, turning slightly to grab his pack.

"We appreciate that you and your mate were kind enough to talk with us." Seth said, eyes cutting to Sarah. The response was immidiate and unanomious.

"We're not mates." She glared at her companion, 'not for my lack of trying' went unsaid but not uninffered.

"Oh." Dean said glancing at his friend, before resting them on Sarah. "That's unexpected, most pairs we come across are mated."

"You often cross others?" Sarah's voice was light and curious, if there were other humans out there she wanted to know.

"Probably a couple dozen in the last two months." Seth was closer to her and reaching his hand out towards her, thats all Roman saw and that was all he needed to attack. The large man charged the other and landed a spear, the bandages Seth had been holding to give Sarah flew in all kinds of directions.

Dean was on Roman faster than expected, with the assistance of Sarah they managed to drag Roman off of the bi-colored man. Seth had kept Roman's hands at bay long enough to get free, Sarah swung around to pin her knees into her companions shoulders, successfully holding the man down.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" Sarah raged, smashing her open palm into the side of his head. This got a reaction out of him, in the fact he growled lowly and threw her off of him. She landed easily a few feet away, on her feet in an instant. "Calm down before I slash your neck and let you pass out."

Seth and Dean looked hesitant, not sure if they should stay or leave. On one hand this Roman guy wasn't exactly trustworthy, on the other they couldn't in good concience leave Sarah alone with him. If it had been anyone else maybe, but this was the first unmated female they had seen in years, they couldn't pass up this opportunity, didn't hurt she wasn't bad to look at. The pros outwieghed the cons, so they decided to stay.

It took several minutes for Roman to calm down, Sarah sat infront of him and rubbed his neck, speaking low words that even the heighten senses possesed by all in the New World couldn't detect. When his breathing returned to normal Sarah stood, giving them and apologetic look before picking up the discarded bandages.

"If you're still up for a trade," She began slowly. "We can meet tomorrow in the abandoned town, there's a good little spot we'll get that leather for you."

"We'll trade with you," Dean spoke lowly, not taking his eyes off the still sitting Roman, he stood infront of his companion. "But only you. Leave him at camp."

"No." Roman growled. "She's my responsibilty, I won't let her go alone." He stood now but made no threatening movements to the two men, instead he moved to stand beside the young woman.

"We'll meet up and I'll make sure he stays a safe distance." Sarah said, ignoring the huff from Roman. "I don't want you guys killed anymore than you do." She smirked now, Seth gave her a grin and Dean licked his lips. None of this escaped Roman's notice and he hated it.

"It's a deal," Seth was still grinning and moved forward-slowly- to shake her hand. When that was done he turned his face to the sky. "Well it's late, we'll meet you at the old town hall at noon tommorrow."

Dean didn't say much just nodded and gave her a slightly manic smile, Sarah didn't mind, Roman did. After the men left Roman stood sentile for alittle less than an hour before Sarah finally called him to lay down with her. Her head returned to lay on his muscular arm and his free arm wrapped around her middle. She knew he would lecture her in the morning about making deals with strange, attractive men but she could always charm her way out of the speech. With a final yawn she feel asleep, dreaming of the two mysterious men and her Roman.

**A/N Was really excited for this, watched a whole crap load of apocolypse movies (Warm Bodies, This is the End, 28 Days Later) hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I post poned the story poll partly because I've been on vacation but mostly because it's a fucking three way tie! Seriously guys? Some one choose something!**

"Got your gun?"

"Yes."

"Extra bullets?"

"Yes."

"Knife?"

"Yes."

"Back up knife?"

"Yes."

"... Back up, back up knife?"

"Roman!" Sarah sighed, the elder man had been hassling her all morning. "I'll be fine, it's just a simple trade off."

"I know, just don't fuck them okay?" Her eye twitched and he wished he hadn't spoken up.

"You just automatically assume I'll mate them?"

"No, just- argh. Just please be careful." Roman tried to grin at her playfully but she just stormed off. Not how he wanted the day to go.

The walk to town was quiet, Sarah walked briskly on the torn up asphalt, Roman trailing several yards behind her. Town hall was near the edge of town, close to the pair's current camp, it took only a few minutes to reach, Seth and Dean already waiting at the front. Both men nodded to the young woman as she approached, a gesture she returned, and followed her deeper into the abandoned town.

"It's an old saddle shop," She explained, not slowing her pace out of habit, it was dangerous to dwaddle about in the open. "We took as much leather as we could but there should be some in the back, I didn't have time to check it out."

"Why not?" Seth asked, leaping forward to walk beside her.

"It was getting dark out and Roman at the time was injured, didn't want to leave him alone longer than necessary. He was paranoid there was another band of people passing through."

"Were there?" Dean asked nervously, glancing around.

"If there was they didn't leave any signs behind, I scouted and staked out the enitre town. They might have passed through without stopping and he caught sight of them leaving or they don't exist."

"Has he ever jumped to conclusions like that before?"

"No but he was feverish and sick." She didn't go on, they had arrived to the old store, the windows were busted out but most of the inventory was intact. "No one thinks to loot a saddle store, everyone goes for the pharmacies and wal-marts. Leather is important."

"Agreed." Seth smirked at her, not missing the lurking Roman out of the corner of his eye. The trio entered the store with caution, Roman staying back just out of hearing range, pacing anxiously- he had never been the far away from the brunette if he could help it.

"You gotta saw off the saddle straps, it's the quickest way. Then when that's done cut long thin strips from the bigger hunks of leather, like this." She demonstrated, showing the other men how to cut appropriate amounts, both men watched her carefully.

Roman was vigilent for the first thirty minutes, but soon it became apparent-even to him-that Seth and Dean were no threat to his charge. He began to doze and daydream, tomorrow they would do another run through the town for supplies then leave. There was a lazy country town about twenty miles west and it would be a good place to settle down. Maybe finally take her as his mate, she would like that and a nice farm house would be a safer place for her than the woods around this town.

He didn't notice the shadows skurtting around the edges of the buildings, several figures rushing around corners. Muffled steps and hunched shoulders, they were as hunters, too good at this to be ametuers. A misplaced foot caught his attention, accidentally kicking up a piece of gravel and sending it skidding. His head snapped to the direction, mouth ready to warn Sarah, he was too late. The group pushed on through the wide entrance, guns unraveled and aimed upon the just now reacting trio.

"No!" Roman roared, one member flinched, he hadn't been seen by them til now. The first shots were fired, Sarah shoving Dean out of the way, Seth flying the other way. The men, if they were men, wore hoods and ski masks, dressed in all black.

"You set me up!" She screamed at the man, ducking behind a wall, the group had run out of bullets and now were unsheathing their knives.

"No we didn't, they're firing at us too!" He yelled back, she ignored him and pulled out her gun, reaching around the corner to fire. The group flew back, they hadn't expected her to remain uninjured and armed, she managed to hit one in the shoulder. Dean and Seth motioned for her knives, she hesitanted but handed them over. Another bullet in one's knee and a slice from Dean in someone's stomach before they finally retreated, carring the two injured.

Dean started to give them chase but stopped when Sarah screamed. "Where's Roman? Roman!" She rushed out the store, forgeting the two men she had thought as traitors, the group had left briskly.

"I'm here..." Roman's voice sounded strained, tired. He was down the block a ways, holding a struggling figure, he paused only a moment to glance at her before slamming the hooded man's head against the sidewalk.

"Wait! Don't kill him!"

"Why not?" He growled, he glared at Seth and Dean as they followed out behind her.

"He may know who did this and why." She reasoned and Roman released the limp body, she yanked off his hood and mask, mindful of him regaining conciousness. He was handsome no doubt, sun kissed skin and a straight nose, he had long brown-gold hair that fell out of the hood. "Tie him up."

Seth gave her some leather to bind his hands, Roman stood over the young woman, glaring at them. "Do you know him?"

"No," Dean growled. "We were shot at two, I got slashed on the arm." He hissed pointing to the gash that was bleeding slowly.

"Hush both of you," Sarah sighed. "We need to get under cover, Roman grab him, Seth keep look out for others. Dean I'll patch you up at camp."

No one argued with the aggrevated woman, Roman new better than to go straight back to the camp. He led the group around in circles several times, pausing so everyone could listen for followers. There were none.

**A/N Again still post poning the Story Poll till this friday. Also I don't know who saw the last Raw but God dammit! Daniel Bryan (Though not my favorite wrestler) is a DAMN good wrestler! In a legitamite match I have no doubt that he would be Cena, but still the WWE creative is trying to smother his talent behind his size. His size is not an issue but everyone is acting like it! I know it's fake but that just makes me madder, if it was real I could say 'oh that dude is just a dick.' but no it's the fact that it's fake that makes me think 'Anti-bullying? When all you've been doing to this talented man is break him down as a crazy, weak child.' it tells children that it's how tall you are that matters, if you don't fit the WWE Golden Boy mold then you deserve to be picked on, it's okay it's normal. Being how short I am, scrawny and weak looking, and a woman too, it's infurriating that out of everything they could be doing with Bryan and they do the short weak link gimmic again. Ugh I'm sorry that was my rant for the day. And now I'm sad. Please review it makes me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seth and Dean were quiet as they walked to the new camp Roman had picked out, Sarah had insisted that there was safety in numbers and told them to move their things. Of course Roman had protested at first but she had fixed him with glare and the issue was drop, the Samoan was obviously still feeling guilty of his absent mindedness in the raid earlier that made him more compliant. The two men hadn't complained too much, more opportunities to court the femlae was not going to be passed down.

If it wasn't for the fact said female was solely focused on the handsome prisoner they had retrieved would've made the task much easier.

"Has he awakened?" Roman called from across clearing, setting up a low fire to cook on.

"Not yet but he's stirring," She answered, she had not left the unconsious man's side since they had set up. "If he rises I'll call you."

"Good," He murmured, not really answering but just making noise. Dean was beside him now, setting down more rocks to help control the fire. "Where's Seth?" He asked the paler man.

"Hunting," Dean answered. "He said he scented deer near by, should be back soon, never takes him long to finish a hunt." Roman nodded along, about to respond when he heard Sarah yell.

"He's up! Go time!" She said, the blonde young man was blinking tiredly up at her, trying to move to rub his hands to his eyes. When his arms couldn't move he woke up fully, swinging his head round to try to figure out his situation. "Morning sleepy head." She said in a fake sweet voice, he stared at her as if just noticing she was there.

"Who are you? Where am I? What the hell is going on?" He had a scottish accent and wide hazel eyes that looked too naive for this world.

"Ooooo, you have alot of questions, Sweetness." She smirked, not so subltly dodging his questions, Roman and Dean approached from behind her, the bound man eye's widened. "Why don't we start with your name and maybe _if _you're good I'll give you mine."

"I'm Drew, atleast that's what _they _call me." He almost stuttured.

"Good we're getting somewhere." She smiled and patted him lightly on the head, the two men behind her tensed, ready to attack but Drew didn't make a move to bite her. "Now who is _they_?"

"The group that's gonna kill you all," He said solomnly, Roman growled and started for the man.

"Who is gonna kill us, no one can kill us."

"That's what everyone says but Hunter has targeted you and he'll slaughter everyone." He shook his head and Sarah pulled her companion away from their hostage.

"Why do they want to kill us?"

"Not all of you, just the men." He stated.

"Why?!" She growled, flicking out her knife threateningly.

"Power." He said terrified. "This town gets alot of wanderers, Hunter watches them and finds one or two members out the group that he wants and the group will get it for him."

"Why does he want me? How do I give give him power?" She put the knife away slowly.

"A mate," He blushed lightly. "We could smell your untouchedness from miles away, made tracking and watching you much easier." Roman growled and Drew flinched, Dean rested a hand on the larger man's arm.

"How long has he been doing this?" Dean asked.

"Since the viruse first broke out, it was much smaller then and it's been steadily growing over the years."

"Why is he looking for a mate now? He's had years to find one." She spat, angry.

"His last two mates weren't umm," He hesitated. "Well they weren't virgins and they didn't produce any vaible offspring, he get's off on ownership and wants to have a legacy to leave so one day his liniage can run the new world."

"God that's sick," She mumbled, feeling the need to vomit. "Then'll we'll leave, you and Seth with us too." She said to her companions.

"He'll track you," Drew said, from his tone she figured the same had happened to him. "He's unstoppable when he wants something."

"Did he do the same to you." Her voice was softer now, gentler and the man flinched like she had struck him, unused to kindness.

"He saw 'potential' in me a couple years back, back then he made offers before he killed the others off. He told me if I joined him, I'd have power, but when I wanted to bring my mates with me... He didn't like it very well. He threatened us and when we tried to leave, we got maybe 30 miles north before he finally caught up to us." Sarah pouted watching the down cast man with empathy. "He took my Heath and Jinder from me."

"Why did you stay? You could've left after he let his guard down." Dean asked.

"I have no one left," Drew shrugged, memories making him depressed. "Life in this world isn't meant to be alone, Hunter didn't keep good on his promise, I'm in charge of some people but I'm not as powerful as he said I would be."

"Your mates were men?" Sarah tried not to sound judgemental but she had never heard of that before, of course her only experiences in the world were with Roman and wandering.

"Yeah, not alot of females can make it in this world, the ones that do are few and far between." he shrugged. "And one's that are fertile and virgin, that's why he went crazy to get you."

"i'm fertile?" She looked at Roman who shrugged. "Why did no one tell me this?"

"It was in your scent," Dean said. "We kinda thought you knew."

"How was I supposed to know? I haven't talked with another woman for years." She pouted but shook her head, focusing. "We have to take him down. Will you help us?"

"I don't wanna get involved." He started but Roman cut him off.

"You're already involved," The Samoan growled. "You think this guy will be happy to have you back if I cave 'traitor' into your abbs?" Drew flinched.

"Roman stop it, that's not how you make friends." Sarah rolled her eyes, turning to speak softly to the bound man. "Please, we need all the help we can get."

"He's got an army."

"We have a Roman." She smirked, motioning to her friend. "He's taken out more men than I can count, partly because it's alot but mostly because I failed kindergarten twice." She joked, earning a chuckle out of the blonde.

"I don't know your name." Drew trailed off.

"I'm Sarah, that's Roman, he's Dean and Seth will be back with dinner soon." She smiled and flicked her knife out to cut him loose, as if on cue Seth stalked back into the camp, a doe thrown over his shoulder. "That's him, Seth come meet a new friend." The man dropped the deer and glanced confused at Roman and Dean, both men shrugged and shook their heads.

"I'm guessing the intergoation went well?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, I'll fill you in later but we have an ally and now we're gonna go take on an army." Dean smirked and Seth gaped.

"What the fuck did I miss?" He was led off by his blue eyed friend.

"Sarah I don't think releasing him is a good idea." Roman started but she glared once more.

"The last hundred people I let you slaughter weren't good people," She growled and he blinked, he thought he had hid the massacres from her so well. "I could tell, I could smell the lies and evil seeping out of their pores, but this man." She pointed to Drew who stayed seated awkwardly. "And those two men out there." She pointed across the clearing to Dean and Seth skinning the doe over conversation. "Are not like the others."

"Okay," Roman murmured, pulling her close to him. "I believe you, but I'm just trying to look out for you."

The rest of the day was spent discussing plans and preparing the deer meat to be smoked and salted for preservation. Drew was quickly tiring of the constant questions but he enjoyed the friendliness of the group, something he hadn't experienced in years. "So if he wants me, then why did that group shoot at me too?"

"It was a mistake," Drew said. "I was in charge of the mission, we were only supposed to threaten you into coming with us, and once everyone was seperated you three would be murdered. But Roman surprised me by being out of the shop, it was impossible to scent anyone with Sarah so close and being aroused." He explained, the three men turned to the small female.

"You were aroused?" Roman asked, how had they not noticed, she had smelled like she always did.

"You couldn't tell?" Drew seemed surprised not letting Sarah answer. "She's aroused now, I can smell it!"

"She always scents like this." Roman tried to think back to when her scent had changed, when she'd hit puberty maybe but he wasn't sure.

"So basically she's always aroused?" Seth filled in, he had noticed the scent but hadn't been around a female in years, it was hard to tell if it was her natural scent or something more.

"Can we focus on how the plan went wrong?" Sarah glared at the chuckling men.

"Right, right." Drew smiled lightly. "Well when I went to take him out and got my ass kicked, thanks for that too." He said to Roman who nodded and smiled. "I guess they just panicked and went wild. It was new recruits, only been in the gang for half a year, they were the last batch before you all. Hunter likes to send out the newbies to test their loyalty and worth, they're probably all dead by now for their failure." He muttered.

"So how do we beat him?" Sarah asked.

"They are a few things you can do to escape or make him lose interest." Drew said. "One would be to fake your death, I think that would easy, leave alot of her blood somewhere pretend to bury her and then change her scent."

"I don't wanna escape," Sarah dead panned. "I wanna kill him."

"Let's just hear him out on this plan okay?" Roman pleaded, he didn't want her going into a fight. "How do we change her scent?"

"Well her entire scent is arousal, fertility, and virginity." Drew contniued. "The easiest thing to do is mate with her and she'll lose atleast two out of three components."

"No." Roman growled, setting down the knife he had been using to skin a leg. "No one's mating with her."

"Let's just hear him out." Sarah teased, smirking when the larger man sent her a glare.

"I take it we don't have an opinion in this matter?" Dean motioned to himself and Seth, Roman punched him in the shoulder.

"The only problem with that is we don't know if it'll change at all, sometimes is does sometimes it doesn't." Drew ignored the outbursts. "And if it doesn't change and Hunter finds out, no one will be spared."

That sobered the smirking wanderers, looking around to each other, it was a game of chance and one they couldn't afford to lose. Roman glared at the sky, he had been charged with protecting Sarah, and now he was gonna fail. "No," He murmured and all eyes turned to him. "We'll slaughter them all." The brunette at his side smiled widely.

**A/N alot of key plot moments in here, I thought it would be cute to make all of the bad guys in this story to be Faces in the WWE. Did you see the Avenger line thrown in? I was watching them while I did this. I hope you liked it, sorry it took forever.**


End file.
